In the medical arts field of endeavor there is often a need of introducing a medicine into an intravenous (IV) solution container which is used to feed or control the vital signs of a patient by introducing the solution into the vein of a patient through a catheter and cannula combination. In the past it has been necessary for the technician or doctor to use a syringe to withdraw a medicament from a sealed vial and to then insert the syringe cannula through the stopper of the IV solution container to permit mixing of the medicament with the solution stored in said container. A primary deficiency of this prior art approach is the problem of maintaining sterility in such additive transfer process. The closure for the vial must be maintained sterile, the closure for the IV solution bottle must be maintained sterile and the problem of maintaining sterility in the syringe and its attached cannula will be apparent to those skilled in the art.